Earth Day Quest
The series was available from until and had 9 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Oh, hello Farmer! I was just gearing up for a presentation for my school children. I am about to talk to them about Earth Day! I feel our children must be taught the importance of preserving our planet. Care to lend me a helping hand, Farmer? '' __TOC__ Part 1 '' Awesome! I am so sure that as we get through this presentation, we will both learn a lot about preserving our planet in a better way! '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 2 '' Earth Day is celebrated annually in many parts of the world. Events are organized to bring to attention the importance of preserving our environment and our planet. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 3 '' Interestingly, Earth Day was first observed in schools and colleges across the USA. Students and other citizens collectively participated in demonstrating reforms for preservation of the environment. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 4 '' A lot of people ask me - why is it important to preserve our environment? Well, we just have one Earth, and we need to protect it. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 5 '' The ocean is the largest ecosystem on our planet. Not only do we find materials of medicinal value from them, we also receive fresh air and the breeze for our survival. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 6 '' Trees and forests are some of the most important ecosystems that we must always protect. They save help saving rain water, clean the air and protect us from the harmful rays of the sun. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 7 '' You know, relying on bicycles as mode of transport can be healthy for you and your environment. We can save the environment from damage by reducing our reliance on energy sources such as gas and fuel. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 8 '' We are almost done, here. You have been so good in helping me prepare! Say, how would you like to join the kids and me for a cleanliness drive this weekend? We will have a great time! '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 9 '' You made this experience such a memorable one, Farmer. I do hope you encourage friends and family to join you in making a pledge towards protecting our dear planet on this Earth Day! '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__